


Remember Me?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-24
Updated: 2002-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fiction - What if Reporter Kent went to interview Lex and pretended that he didn't know him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

## Remember Me?

by Sonya B

[]()

* * *

OK, the standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything, I don't make any money. This is the first fiction that I have written in years, and the first Slash I have ever written, so any feedback would be deeply appreciated. Hope everyone enjoys it. 

* * *

Lois walked in and there was a man behind her. Lex hardly paid any attention; he rose smoothly and walked over to greet them. Lois started speaking immediately. 

"Lex how good to see you. We really appreciate the opportunity for this interview. May I introduce my colleague - Clark Kent? Clark, this is Lex Luthor." 

Lex carefully schooled his features - it wouldn't do to look stunned in front of Lois. He heard Clark speaking and almost didn't register the words. 

"Mr. Luthor, its great to meet you." 

"Please its Lex, Mr. Luthor always reminds me of my father. Please have a seat." He gestured at the chairs as he spoke, all the while wondering. He knew this was his Clark, it looked like him, except the glasses, those were new. He knew it was his Clark, but was there some way that Clark didn't remember him? That was unthinkable, he remembered every moment they spent together, he still dreamed about this man at night, how could he come in here and not have any recollection? Lex pushed his feelings aside, he sat and smiled. Lois started to ask him questions. Clark even chimed in with a few. He smiled, was genial and pleasant throughout the entire process. Earlier in the day, he has wished that this interview would go quickly, that he might consider dating Lois a bit. Now he wanted it to take as long as possible. Just seeing Clark again was a joy. All thoughts of dating anyone left him. And suddenly they were done. Lois was standing up, thanking him for his time. Clark has risen as well. They shook hands, the touch was electric, he glanced up at Clark as they did so, Lex saw something flicker in his eyes. Lex was puzzled but let it go. He let everything go. He let Clark walk back out of his life, although, at least this time he knew where Clark was working. 

Lex sat at his desk for a few minutes, until his assistant buzzed him to remind him of his 4:00 conference call. He snapped at her, but had her put the call through. He handled the call efficiently, business was important, and he knew how to focus on only it. He never allowed personal to interfere with business, but he was in a foul temper and it showed. He hadn't wanted to let Clark out of his life. 

He went back home to change; Lex still had a dinner and cocktail party to attend. He made a date for the evening, what was her name again? Janice, Julia, it didn't matter now, she was suddenly monstrously unimportant. He made it through the evening; his foul mood had remained. He would never see Jeannine again (he had not been rude, but she was aware of his disinterest. She wouldn't be expecting another call. She had lasted longer than most, almost three moths. She knew her time was running out. Lex never dated anyone seriously nor did he date them for long. He did have a reputation as the most eligible bachelor, so there was never a shortage of women who were willing to date him.). The day was over. Lex poured himself a drink and thought over the day's events. Clark has walked back into his life but acted like he hadn't known him. Why? He had no answers and it bothered him. Tomorrow he would find a way to bring Clark back to him. He went to bed and schemed of ways to do just that, and what would happen after. 

Lex's bad mood continued the next day. He snapped at Emily, his assistant several times, but at least she was used to these moods (and compensated accordingly). That afternoon she gave him a list of the calls that he had received. Kent from the Daily Planet's name was on the list. He was pleased to hear it, but wasn't sure how to handle it. He asked if there was a message. 

"Apparently Mr. Kent has a few follow up questions from his interview yesterday and wanted to know if you had a few minutes to answer them?" He glanced at his schedule. It was fairly busy for the rest of the day. He told his assistant to have Kent meet him at the penthouse that evening, he could ask his questions then. His assistant was startled, but didn't question it, after working for Lex for years, she knew better. Kent from the Daily Planet argued with her, but if he wanted his questions answered, that was the only time that would be available to him. Kent acquiesced, and she put it on Lex's calendar. 

Lex was in a much better mood, but a little nervous, so he continued to snap at people. He still had no idea what he would do with Clark when he came. He knew what he wanted to do, but that was probably not going to happen without seriously damaging his reputation with the press. 

In the end, he decided to simply ask Clark. It was direct and to the point, a style that Lex felt very comfortable with. He also decided to conduct the interview in a less formal setting, the billiard room would be just the place. He would love to watch Clark shoot pool again, and it would give him time to admire Clark's ass. 

As if thinking of him made him appear, Clark followed the servant into the room. Lex dismissed the servant. Lex offered Clark a drink, which was declined, and the reporter began his questions immediately. Lex played pool as he answered, it really reminded him of those long ago days. 

After two questions, Lex had had it. He turned to Clark and asked a few questions of his own. 

"Why were you introduced to me like we have never meet, Clark?" he interrupted. 

Clark sputtered a bit, his train of thought derailed. " I didn't think that you would remember..." 

"How could I forget you? You saved my life"; Lex laughed as he spoke. "Several times, I think. I could never forget you." 

Lex watched Clark carefully as he spoke. Clark did not blush, it was almost a shame. Lex had loved that blush, but he did dip his head a bit, the words did embarrass him. This Clark was much older and more confident that the one that Lex had known in Smallville. This was not a boy that he was dealing with; this was a man, who had more confidence and more self-assurance. Not every emotion was going to be clearly written on his face. But this man was every bit as delightful as the boy had been. Still a dark haired well muscled man, who looked luscious. Clark stammered out a reply. 

"I'm sorry, I really, I didn't really think you would have forgotten, I just felt very awkward." He paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't get in touch before, I assumed that you would be to busy for a farm boy like me." 

Lex's voice dropped lower "I always had time for you before." 

Clark looked flushed, and Lex loved every minute of it. 

The bald man glanced at his watch, "I hope you have all the answers you need for your article. Unfortunately I have a dinner party I must go to, but I would love to get re-acquainted another evening, would you be free later in the week?" Lex felt a great deal of regret, but he had a reputation to maintain, he never missed an engagement. 

Clark agreed Lex checked his calendar and found a free evening, normally he guarded those jealously, but for Clark he would give it up. It was the only evening he had free that week. Lex offered to send the limo to pick the younger man up, but Clark declined, saying that he would find his own way. 

The next few days passed in a blur. The article appeared in the Daily Planet, it was fairly good, not unflattering. Lex had no reason to be displeased with it. Lane and Kent shared the bi-line. 

Lex's assistant was pleased to see that his mood had improved. She wondered at the change, but there was no way for her to guess what caused these swings. She was paid well enough to deal with them, and to keep her month shut. She was paid not to speculate about them. 

Lex smiled as he went home. Tonight was his dinner with Clark. He wandered to the kitchen and passed through the dinning room. The table was set in the kitchen, not in the dinning, just as he had asked. There was fresh marina sauce on the stove and a salad on the counter. He thanked the chef and let him go for the evening. He did the same for the butler once he let Clark in, they would have the penthouse to themselves. Lex was really looking forward to this dinner. 

Once Clark had arrived, he was shown into the kitchen to join Lex and they started the water for the pasta. As they made themselves comfortable in the large stainless steel room, Lex permits himself a moment to admire Clark, who was wearing tight faded jeans and a soft cotton tee shirt that was practically molded to his body. Lex was glad that he had worn something casual. He had even forgone his trademark purple. Blue was more his color in some ways, so he had chosen a pale blue polo shirt and soft comfortable khaki pants. 

Lex poured them both a glass of wine and they sat down to enjoy their simple meal. He starts asking Clark questions. How does he enjoy working with Lois? Does he enjoy working at the Daily Planet? What made him leave Smallville and come to Metropolis? Clark laughed in response to the barrage of questions. 

"Is this payback for the interview, asking all the questions at once? I like my job, working with Lois is fairly nice, she sometimes doesn't like working with me, but that is a different issue. I like living in Metropolis, my rent is a little higher than I would like, and life in the big city is very different, but I'm getting used to it." 

Clark went on to talk about his job at the Daily Planet a great deal more. He got very excited as he spoke. Lex could see how the younger man enjoyed the excitement, the stories, and the investigation. Even the writing seemed to be a joy to the dark haired beauty before him. 

Clark realized that he was babbling and suddenly halted. Lex smiled. "Go on, I had forgotten how much I missed your enthusiasm. Shall we move this into den, we could be more comfortable there." They refilled their glasses and moved to the den, both settling on the sofa. 

"That's enough about me, what have you been doing since you left Smallville?" Clark asked. 

"I've kept busy. Surely you know what I've been up to. I know that you did research on me before writing that article." 

Clark laughed. "I know what's been written about you, but I was hoping to hear about it from your perspective." 

Lex smiled and answered the question. "Luthor Corp does take up most of my time. Then there are the charities, some I do truly care about, the Metropolis Art Museum for example is a favorite of mine. But most of the charities are just for business though." 

"Why is the Art Museum your favorite?" 

"It was my Mother's favorite place in the city. We used to go there, just the two of us, have lunch and spend the afternoon together, before she became ill." 

"Doesn't sound like you have much in your life besides work." 

Lex shrugged and turned the questions back to Clark "When you are as ambitious as I have been and as passionate about your company as I have been, then there isn't time for much else. How about you? Are you seeing anyone? Did things ever work out with you and then lovely Lana Lang?" 

Clark stared at his hands. 

"No, I mean, I dated Lana for a while, not too long. It was just after you left actually. We dated for a few months. Then I realized that she just wasn't what I wanted, so we broke up. We were able to remain friends, I see her occasionally, she moved to Gotham recently. Clark actually looks a little bashful when he says that, he looks up at Lex through his lashes. Lex can feel desire building inside, curling in his groin. 

He always loved the way Clark looked when he was shy. 

"What more did you want, I thought that Lana was your dream girl?" the older man asks to cover the heat he feels. Clark paused before answering, Lex could feel where their legs were touching, he was willing to wait any length of time for the answer if it meant that they could stay like this. 

"She wasn't you" Clark whispered. 

Lex inhaled sharply, and looked up at Clark. He almost wasn't sure that he had heard correctly. But this was a chance that he was willing to take, it would be well worth it. He quickly leaned over and kissed Clark. When he felt the kiss returned, he knew that he had heard correctly. He deepened the kiss and felt Clark slip an arm around his waist. Nothing in his entire debauched existence had ever felt this good. This kiss felt exciting, warm and even welcoming, being held by Clark, that was like coming home. 

Lex moaned out Clark's name as he felt a hand come to stroke the skin of his back. They continued to kiss, but had not yet shed any clothes. Clark just followed where Lex led. Lex wanted to strip Clark right there, but he also knew the value of waiting for the right moment. He had dreamed of this night for years, he wanted it to go on for a while. The younger man broke the kiss first, coming up for air. He looked slightly stunned, and even more delectable to Lex, the way his lips were swollen, and parted as he panted for air. 

"Lex, I, Wow..." 

Lex smiled, "Now that sounded more like the Clark I first meet." 

Clark started to stammer again, then cleared his throat and stared over. "That wasn't the reaction that I expected." 

Lex smiled "You didn't seem to find it unpleasant." 

Clark smiled back and moved forward. "Very pleasantly surprised." 

This time Lex's hands crept under the tee shirt, the time for waiting was over. He wanted to taste Clark all over. He quickly stripped him of his shirt, sucking on the right nipple as it was freed from the cotton confines. The younger man inhaled as he did so, Lex continued pulling the shirt over Clark's head while he still had the nipple clamped between his lips. 

Clark arched into the older man's touch. Lex bit down gently on Clark's collarbone while letting his wandering hands enjoying touching Clark anywhere, everywhere. Slipping them underneath the waist of Clark's jeans just felt the swell of his ass then dragging them around to the front and began to unbutton them. Damn button fly jeans, they were slowing him down. When he heard Clark laughing the realized that he must have spoken aloud. He could feel Clarks hands on his, helping him with the buttons. Once he had them undone, he moved Clark's hands onto his own pants. While Clark working on his zipper, he gripped Clark's ass and dragged him closer. Pushing him back until he was lying down on the couch. Lex pulled down the other man's boxers and sat back just for a moment to enjoy the view. Clark laughed again and took a moment to slide Lex's pants and boxers down. Then pulled Lex back down to him for a kiss. It felt electric to Lex, the kiss and that their cocks were finally touching. He slid against the hard body beneath him, reveling in the sensations. Then quickly slid off, lowered himself and inhaled. The scent of mush and arousal assaulted his nose. It was wonderful, and he dipped his head closer, bring his lips to the large member in front of him. Even the taste was fabulous, he took it all down his throat and sucked deeply. He licked and sucked with abandon, while Clark's hands roamed over his body. This was his idea of heaven - he thought as he swallowed every drop of Clark's come, and came shortly after that himself. 

He crawled up onto Clark and collapsed onto the other man's chest. When he finally felt that he could move, he began gently running his hand over Clark's chest. 

Lex smiled as he lay there quietly. "This really was not what I was expecting when I invited you over, but I am not going to pretend that it wasn't enjoyable." 

"What were you expecting?" 

"Mostly I was expecting to catch up with an old friend, and prove to him that I am not totally useless in the kitchen." 

"I never believed that you were totally useless in the kitchen, that is what my Mom thought. I thought that you were perfectly adept at making both toast and juice. Mom had her doubts that you could even make toast." 

"Well, next time you speak to your mother please let her know that I am capable of boiling water as well." 

"I'll mention it. She asked how you were doing last time I spoke to her..." 

"Your mother is a kind, sweet woman, why she married your father I will never understand." 

"Hey! Don't be to harsh on Dad - he started to warm up to you just before you left." 

Lex shifted up for a minute and stole a kiss. "Let's not talk about your parents, it could really kill the mood. I've often used images of your father to do just that." 

Clark smiled down on him. "I'm sure my father will be thrilled learn that he helped control the famous Luthor libido." Clark leaned over and kissed him again. 

They basked quietly in the afterglow, until suddenly Clark stiffened. He made a lame excuse and dressed hurriedly. He left with an apology and a repeat of the excuse. Lex felt confused and very disappointed. He had been looking forward to moving this to the bedroom and round two. The evening had been very pleasant and the sex had been phenomenal, so why did Clark suddenly leave? 

Lex rolled off the couch and slowly made his way to bed. There was no point in staying up any later and tomorrow was another workday. 

Lex read the paper while eating breakfast on the terrace the next morning. Superman had made the front page again, off foiling a robbery at the Metropolis Bank and then prevented a train wreck in Kentucky. Lex glanced at the articled, relieved that Superman hadn't been to any Luthor Corp holdings last night and moved onto the business section. Nothing unexpected on the business front, so he called to have his car brought around and left for work. There was something in the back of his mind while he drove, he just wasn't sure what. 

He left it simmering in the back of his mind and began to work. It was early when he arrived at work, as it always was. He was in a fairly good mood, which blossomed into great once he got the call from Clark. His assistant put the call through; he had put Clark on the short list of people who would be put through without question, provided that he wasn't in a meeting or on another call. He hoped that the privilege wouldn't be abused. It boosted his mood as soon as he heard the other man's voice on the line. 

"Lex, I just wanted to call and apologize again. I'm so sorry about leaving so abruptly last night. I wanted to say how sorry I am about it." 

"It was fine Clark. I was just surprised - the timing could have been better, but it was a pleasant evening. I had just hoped that it would be longer." 

"I had fun, in fact that was partially why I was calling. I was wondering if we could continue it another time." 

"Clark, are you being circumspect? Are you at work? It's early for people to be at work." 

"I work for a newspaper, we are always at work. Its hell on our social life, in fact most people who work here don't have one at all. And I notice that you are at work already yourself." 

"Well, you know how it is when you are one of the youngest and wealthiest men in the world. If you want to conquer the world, you have to get up pretty early. I was reading the Planet this morning. I noticed that Ms. Lane had a byline without you. I hope that I didn't cause you to miss out n the Superman story just for our little dinner." 

"I don't seem to do the Superman stories. I just never seem to be at the right place at the right time I guess, and dinner was worth missing several stories over." 

Lex pulled up his schedule, noted the press conference he had scheduled for later in the week, and the free time that he had afterward. "Are you covering the press conference on Thursday?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"I was wondering if you might be available for dinner after. If you need time to write the story, I completely understand." 

"I will find a way to be finished by 8:00 if that's not too late..." 

"That will be perfect. I'll try to expand my kitchen skills beyond boiling water, or I'll get takeout." 

"I'll see you at 8:00, maybe you should try takeout, I don't think that we want to tax your skills." 

Lex hung up the phone, something Clark had said, he wasn't sure what it was. He tried to replay the conversation in his head, but he kept focusing on the part where Clark had asked him to have dinner again. Then he focused on the part where they agreed to have dinner on Thursday. And that he was going to have to plan a menu, or just order in. He distracted himself by making plans. 

Gradually his subconscious put the pieces together. And by then, it was Thursday, and their plans had been made. Chinese take out would be delivered at 7:55 exactly, General Tso's Chicken, Moo Sho Pork, Hot and Sour Soup, eggrolls and the works. Clark would arrive at 8:00, it was going to be great. Lex was hoping that it would be very similar to the last time, dinner and sex. And avoiding Clark's secret, which was the same thing that they had been doing since they meet. The only thing different was that it was a bigger secret, and that they were having sex. Actually now Lex was pretty sure he knew what the secret was, and that was different too. 

Clark came over, and immediately began to make excuses. "I'm sorry that we had to schedule a late dinner. And I'm going to have to leave early again. We intrepid reports really aren't known to be good at the social life." 

"It's fine Clark, don't apologize. If you have things that you need to do tonight, it's not a problem. I'm just happy that we can find any time in our schedules. It's amazing that either of us can find the time for dinner at all." 

They settled into eat, Clark wanted to eat on the floor and insisted that they use Chopsticks, he swore it was more authentic, and Lex raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. And watching Clark lick his fingers after eating the eggroll, made sitting on the floor together seem like a very good idea. Lex reached over and snagged the other hand before Clark started on that one. He licked the crumbs off each finger, allowing his tongue to linger over each digit. Clark moaned, so Lex continued to lick, sucking briefly on his wrist before giving up the hand entirely. Clark's eyes were wide and dark with his arousal. He pushed the white cartons of food to one side and pulled Lex closer to him. He kissed Lex, and began to lower them both to the floor. 

This time Clark took the lead, gently stripping off the crisp white dress shirt that Lex had worn to the office. Lex lay underneath the younger man, enjoying every caress he received. He lifted his hips when Clark started tugging on his pants, which sent a surge of arousal through him. Lex began to reach for Clark's pants, only to find that his hands were batted away by the younger man. 

"Just lay back and enjoy this, it is just my way of apologizing." 

"If this is your way of being sorry, you can do anything wrong you want." 

Lex closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the sensations washing over him. The feel of those lips, the wet heat enveloping him. He whimpered deep in his throat, which caused Clark to laugh. The vibrations from the chuckle felt even better and caused Lex to buck his hips. Blindly he reached out and thrust his hands into the other man's hair. He felt the excitement build, felt it coiled deep in his belly. He continued thrusting into Clark's mouth, amazed at how deeply the other man had him in his throat. Then he felt a finger snake around his balls, press that spot gently between his balls and his ass, and the excitement uncoiled. He came shouting while releasing his seed deep into Clark's throat. 

Lex closed his eyes savoring the moment, the complete contentment that he never seemed to find anywhere but in this man's arms. Then he reached down and drew Clark up to him, kissed him, and the tasted himself. Again, he groaned, the taste of himself on another man's lips, on this man's lips excited him. His hands skimmed down over the naked back. They came to rest on the cotton-covered ass. He hadn't really noticed when Clark had removed his own jeans, but Lex as glad that he had. Lex began to push the boxer briefs down, caressing the flesh underneath. Clark thrust against him as he did so. Lex could feel the other man's erection pressing into his thigh. He shifted until Clark was a little closer to the spot they both wanted him to be in. 

Clark broke the kiss after Lex shifted, he had a glazed look in eyes, and spoke one word 

"Lube?" 

Lex fumbled at the drawer in the table just above his head, he pulled the drawer out, and let Clark shift through the contents to find the tube. 

Clark found what he was looking for, quickly coated two fingers and began to work them gently into Lex. Once the first was in Lex began to buck against him once again. 

"More" he moaned, "I need more." 

Clark nuzzled at the other man's throat - "I promise more is coming..." 

The second finger promptly joined the first and all too soon they were both gone. Lex groaned from the loss of contact. Then he finally felt what he had been waiting for, the thick uncut cock was finally going to enter him. His own cock was bobbing against his belly, and he let the rhythm between them build. There was an explosion of sensation, like hot joy every time his prostate was nudged. He could feel the pace increase between them and eased his hand between his legs to stroke himself. Just a few strokes and he felt his own climax approaching. As he spasmed, he heard Clark shout his name and felt the warm release of seed deep inside him. 

Gently Clark lowered himself onto Lex's chest. Lex felt cozy and a little bit ticklish where Clark was drawing lazy circles on his chest. Lex ran his fingers through the soft down of the brunette's hair. 

Eventually Clark looked up with a start. He looked around for his clothes and started to dress. Lex rolled over on is side, the better to watch. 

"Don't tell me you have to go..." he was almost ashamed of himself, it sounded close to whining. 

Clark leaned over and kissed him. "I told you I couldn't stay long, I'm sorry Lex. I have to go." 

Lex let it go, and his suspicious were confirmed the next morning when he read of Superman's appearance, after Clark left his apartment. Then he read the article more carefully, and it seemed to indicate that Lois had a private interview. Lex felt jealousy curl in his belly. Lois he had time for, but he hardly had time for Lex? He crumpled the paper in his fist 

He was angry. he almost felt as thought he was being used. He was good enough to have sex with, but he wasn't good enough to talk with. That he Superman would be happy to sit and cat the night away with Lois, but wouldn't stay and talk with Lex? He was furious, and when Clark called, he was fairly short with him. Clark was confused, by the change in Lex's demeanor, but tried to make a date and Lex hedged. Clark calls the next day, but there had been a more extensive interview with Superman in the paper, one that had made the attraction that she felt for him evident, so he had once again refused to make plans. He thought back on the interaction between the two later, after he blew Clark off again. Afterward, he thought back on the interaction between the two when they had been in his office during the interview. She had been pleasant, but hadn't seemed to regard Clark as anything special. Emily bought in the list of calls that he had missed. She mentioned that Kent and Lane had called and wanted to set up another appointment. He dismissed them, and moved on to other business, told his assistant to deny them an interview at this time, and put the call through to Mr. Fox of FoxTecha instead. He began to lament the fact that he had been putting Clark off for a third date and not allowing him access for an interview. He more he thought about it, and began to regret that he had put off making a date with Clark. So, he instructed his assistant to call Lane back and find time for their interview. 

This time when Lois and Clark walked into his office, it was slightly different. Clark wasn't pretending that he didn't know him, he was pretending that Lex hadn't been avoiding him. And Lex was pretending that he didn't want to kiss him that instant, to take shove Lois out of the office and strip Clark right there. Lex closed his eyes for just a moment to picture it, then rose in a smoothly form his desk and gestured the two of them to sit. 

"So, what can I do for the you today?" 

"We are interested in writing a follow up article about the new weapons system that Lex Corp unveiled last Thursday. There are rumors that it was rushed to production without complete quality control." 

I can assure you that such rumors are completely false. We at Lex Corp believe that quality should be our number one priority." 

So, you wouldn't have any objection to having Superman present at the public testing next week?" Lois asked. 

Lex had a deep desire to watch Clark's expression when she asked this, he wanted to watch Clark's face as he answered, to see if anything remained of the blush at all. He was fairly sure that he knew the answer already, there wouldn't be any blush while he spoke of Superman, if there was, there would be no way to keep his secret. So, facing Lois solely, only watching Clark from the corner of his eye, he responded, "I, like most citizens of Metropolis have the utmost respect for Superman and the job that he does for our fair city. I don't think that he will be needed, and I am very sure that he could be of more use somewhere else. That having been said, I would welcome his presence at the unveiling." He paused a moment before continuing, "In fact, I would be happy to extend an invitation to him personally," this time he did glance at Clark, then looked back at Lois, "Perhaps you could mention it to him next time you see him, Lois. You do seem to have more contact with him than anyone else. It's almost like you have a relationship with him." 

Lois glanced down, at her notes. "I really wouldn't say that I have a relationship with Superman, he's just kind enough to occasionally grant me an interview. But really there isn't anything more there." Lex watched Clark, who wouldn't meet his eyes either. It was confirmation enough of his suspicions. Clark was Superman, and here was no relationship with Lois. He could have jumped for joy, but that would have been inappropriate, so his features remained. Now he just had to find a way to apologize to Clark and make it up to him. 

The interview continued. More inane questions about the new system something that a lesser man could answer. After a few more questions, he suggested that perhaps the designers of the system would be better able to answer the more detailed questions. Both reporters stood up to go at this suggestion. Lois immediately headed out, Clark was just a bit behind her. He whispered to Lois that he wanted to speak to the assistant, and lingered by her desk, Lex watched from his desk and said nothing. Lois stepped into the elevator, shaking he head with laughter as she watched Clark try to charm Emily. Lex didn't bother to watch, he preferred to be on the receiving end of that charm. He only looked up when he sensed a presence behind him. Clark was going to try and charm him. 

"Lex..." he began, "Why haven't you returned my calls?" 

"Shut the door for me would you Clark? I wouldn't want to sully your reputation as a reporter." 

Clark shut the door, and came back to Lex's desk. Lex reached up and pulled Clark down to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry that I haven't called. I could make excuses, but I don't think that either of us would like that." Clark perched on Lex's desk, but didn't let go of Lex's hand. 

"I don't want excuses, but I would really like to know why you didn't call." 

"How about we discuss it tonight over dinner? I'll clear my schedule tonight, we can start early, and when you have to leave early, I promise not to complain... " 

Lois could be heard out in the Emily's office calling for Clark. Clark hopped off of the desk walked over towards the door, came quickly back to the desk, kissed Lex, whispered to Lex, "I'll let you try to make it up to me at 7:00." Then he walked out the door and caught up with Lois, made an excuse about trying to get more information out of the big man. Lois laughed; called him Smallville, teased him trying to scoop her with the big bad Luthor. 

Lex smiled, and called for Emily. He had his scheduled cleared for the evening, and gave standing orders that if Clark called he would be put through, if Lane and Kent called that they would be treated like any other reporter. He also arranged to have dinner sent to the house just before 7:00. He didn't even care what Emily ordered as long as there was enough for two. 

Once Clark came over, Lex wanted to get the unpleasant business out of the way first. To admit that he had been jealous, but he wasn't completely sure how to do it without admitting that he knew Clark's secret. 

So, what was he going to say to Clark? "I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I was afraid that there was a relationship between Superman and Lois, and that you were just toying with me. I'm still a little insecure where you are concerned. No one else in this world knows me the way that you do, which means that no one else in this world could possible hurt me the way that you can. So, I was upset when I realized that you had a relationship with someone other than me, and that it might be serious. I want you to belong to me, not to the world, not to Lois Lane, to me." But how to say any of that without mentioning Superman? 

On the other hand, he could take another tack, he could simply tell him that he finally realized how much Clark truly meant to him, and he was a little bit afraid of it. That was also true. Until the moment that he thought that there was a rival for Clark or Superman's affections, when the stirring of jealousy started in his belly, then he began to think about what Clark really was to him. This was not just a roll in he sack for him, until then he hadn't thought about the fact that it was Clark, who he had dreamed about for years. The man that knew him better than anyone else on the planet. The boy that he had told his secrets to when he was living in Smallville. The person who had made living in Smallville worthwhile. The only person that he had ever backed away from an interesting secret for. This was a man that he was clearing his schedule for, he never cleared his schedule for anyone. 

But what would he tell Clark. Hopefully something in between. Profess his undying love, then hint that he wouldn't press Clark to tell him his secrets. He didn't want to put pressure on Clark for them, he was pretty sure that he knew them. He was curious to see if everything that he ad told Lois was true. Was the story about him being an alien true, or was he just a mutant like so many of Smallville's citizens. 

He decided to admit his ardor for Clark. It was straight forward, close to being honest, it was the best choice that he had. 

"Tell me why you haven't been returning my calls" Clark managed to ask once a passionate greeting had been exchanged. 

Lex lowered his eyes. "You just aren't going to let that go are you? I'm sorry that I was avoiding you. I just needed a little time. It has been really wonderful to have you come waltzing back into my life, and very surprising. I was a little taken aback by how deeply attracted to you I was am. I needed a little time to process all of that." 

Clark looked very shocked by this news. He pulled the other man closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I love you too Lex." 

The rest of the evening was spent mostly in conversation, they grew even closer, but still Clark did not offer any confirmation or hint of his secret. And once again he had to leave early in the evening. As promised, Lex did not utter one word or complaint. As Clark rushed off, Lex called out to him. 

"If you can come back, I'll leave the door open for you Clark. I don't care what time it is..." 

Clark only smiled in response and hurried out the door. Lex smirked a little to himself and settled on the couch to wait. He hoped that Clark would return, but he really wasn't sure. Eventually he fell asleep, and that is how Clark found him when he came back, or more specifically when Superman came back. 

"I always wanted to tell you, but there was never a good time. I was so young when we knew each other in Smallville. And then you left, and never came back. Now, I just wasn't sure how to even begin. How do you say, I love being with you, but I think that I need to go save the world now? It just never flows off the tongue the way that it should." 

Lex listened to this speech, opened his arms, and welcomed Clark into them. 

"I need, I need," and Lex silenced him with a kiss, knowing exactly what Clark needed. The sex was hot and quick, there was passion but no gentleness in their movements. For the first time it felt like Clark wasn't holding back, he could feel the power that was normally being held in check unleashed. The couch was destroyed as Clark tried to grab the back of it for leverage. They ended up on the floor Clark underneath Lex, taking everything that was given to him. There were gouges in the floor when they were finished. 

Lex laughed a little when he could finally speak. "I'm glad that the condo below is empty. I think that I may have to buy it just so that no one ever complains about the noise." 

Clark laughed with him, and started to apologize for the damage to the floor. "Don't" Lex said. "There isn't anything to for, and nothing that I couldn't afford to have fixed if I wanted too. Haven't you heard that distressed floors are all the rage this year? My decorator has been trying to get me to have them done anyway." 

"Come to bed with me Clark, it will more comfortable than the floor." Lex held his hand out to help Clark up 

"Why can't I just lay here with you? This is the most comfortable that I have been in a while." 

"I promise to make you comfortable if you come to bed." 

Clark reluctantly got up and followed Lex to the bedroom. "You know, in all the years that I have known you, I don't think that I have ever seen your bedroom." 

"Shut up and get in here with me." 

"Clark, " 

"Yes Lex" 

"Come back any night, drop by no matter what you are wearing. As long as you come by." 

"Even if I bring Lois?" 

"Well, maybe not then. And could Superman not encourage the little crush that she seems to have? I don't want to share. I'm really not good at sharing at all." 

Clark kissed him, and laid his head on the other man's chest. "And how should I do that, without telling her that I have a boyfriend. I try not to talk about my personal life with her at all. But I promise, there will not be any sharing." 


End file.
